


believe in sheltering skies and stable earth beneath

by ainsley



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsley/pseuds/ainsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random motel room? $49. Best friends? Priceless. Vecchio and Kowalski deciding to add sex to their friendship? Hey, what's the going rate for sex these days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	believe in sheltering skies and stable earth beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/gifts).



> The good parts are good because [redacted], [redacted], and [redacted] are amazing at hand-holding. The bad jokes are entirely my doing.

Vecchio stared at Kowalski's hands on the steering wheel on the ride back to the motel. Fraser and Dief were in the backseat, Fraser discussing John Darnielle's lyricism and Dief vigorously licking the icing from a Krispy Kreme box (Dief had *howled* every time they drove past the store, until Vecchio and Kowalski overruled Fraser's objections and bought him a dozen doughnuts).

As he watched Kowalski drumming his long fingers as accompaniment to Fraser's unheard monologue, Vecchio realized how useful a partner with long fingers could be during sex. Stella and her strap-on were amazing, sure, but it had to be better when the other person could feel what they were doing, and how great it would be to have his prostate stimulated as a complete sexual act and not just as preparation for penetration.

Between watching Fraser's ass looking magnificent in jeans and Kowalski unconsciously dancing throughout the concert, Vecchio knew he wanted to be part of the intimate looks he'd seen Kowalski and Fraser exchanging all day. He would have thought that six months in the Arctic would be too much togetherness for them to want to see each other ever again, but it seemed more like they didn't know how to be apart, how to not touch each other, casually but constantly.

The drive back to the motel took about 10 minutes, but it felt longer than the drive from Florida to North Carolina. Vecchio would have considered the climb to the third floor unbearably long had it not given him a perfect view of Kowalski's backside in well-worn jeans.

As it happened, the door hadn't finished closing behind Fraser and Dief, who were sleeping somewhere Vecchio didn't want to contemplate, when Vecchio had pinned Kowalski against the strip of wall between the door and window. Vecchio planted his hands beside Kowalski's face and waited to see if Kowalski wanted this, too.

Kowalski grabbed Vecchio's waist and pulled him closer, then started kissing Vecchio with more intensity and heat than Vecchio knew could be contained in a kiss.

He lost all sense of time, drunk on Kowalski. He didn't notice when they switched places, with Kowalski's hips pinning him to the wall and providing amazing friction.

Not long after that, Vecchio moved his hands under Kowalski's shirt, stroking Kowalski's spine like it was a miracle. He remembered reading once the idea that if a man could pray with his cock, he'd be much more religious. Would that make his cock a prayerful cock?

If it were full of prayer, that probably meant that Kowalski was the answer to his cock's prayers. Turns out you can pray and fuck at the same time, but laughing and kissing simultaneously leads to one making strangled sounds into someone else's mouth.

Kowalski leaned back a little and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to catch my breath."

Kowalski leaned forward, forehead on Vecchio's shoulder, Vecchio's hands still on Kowalski's waist. They just stood for a moment, breathing heavily, before Kowalski said, "We can take this to the bed if you want. It's usually more fun without clothes."

Vecchio moved closer to Kowalski, who started walking backward, pulling Vecchio by the belt loops until Kowalski reached the bed. He looked at Vecchio, unbuttoning Vecchio's shirt and kissing his way up Vecchio's chest.

After he finished unbuttoning, he looked up and found Vecchio watching him with the same sort of appreciative, admiring look Kowalski usually only saw when Fraser was nearby.

Vecchio thought it was almost a shame to remove Kowalski's shirt; the way the white tee clung to Kowalski's chest and arms was a work of art. The idea of all that skin to roam definitely won, though.

Once Kowalski's shirt had been dispatched, he used Vecchio's waistband to pull him onto the bed. He found an unexpected surprise while tugging Vecchio's jeans down.

"No underwear, huh? Bold fashion choice," Kowalski commented.

"I'm a bold guy," Vecchio replied as he kicked off his jeans and pushed Kowalski's plaid boxers and jeans out of the way. He moved closer to Kowalski and started kissing him again, while his fingers traced lightly along the small of Kowalski's back.

He moved his hands down and enjoyed how solid Kowalski's butt felt in his hands before pulling Kowalski's hips toward his own. Vecchio wasn't sure of the last time he'd felt a new sensation half as erotic as the feel of Kowalski's erect penis against his.

Kowalski made good use of the time it took Vecchio to catch his breath to reach down and begin stroking Vecchio.

It took a few moments for Vecchio to find his thoughts again; Kowalski's calloused hand and light touch almost too much for him. Vecchio moved his hand onto Kowalski's and stilled it.

"Wait. Do you have anything?" Vecchio asked.

Kowalski looked over at Vecchio, a little confused. "Nope. Just checked in Ottawa a few days ago; I'm a disease-free zone."

"What?" It was Vecchio's turn to be confused.

"You asked if I had anything, and I don't," Kowalski replied.

Vecchio laughed a little. "Not that kind of anything! Where do you keep the condoms and lube?"

"Condoms and lube?" Kowalski asked, baffled. "Don't have any."

That definitely wasn't the answer Vecchio expected. He looked at Kowalski for a second, perplexed, before shrugging it off and reaching over to start stroking Kowalski.

This time Kowalski stopped him. "Why are you asking about condoms?"

"Not gonna last much longer, and wanted to come with you in me." Vecchio looked a little embarrassed; he'd never had this conversation before. With Stella, sexual negotiations were pretty much her asking, "Can we try this?" and him saying, "Sure."

Kowalski didn't know what answer he expected, but it wasn't that one.

"Haven't tried that before." Kowalski said.

"You and Fraser never --"

"No."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"But you were saying," Vecchio stopped mid-sentence. "Wasn't your trip a long sexcapade?"

"Not like that. Just this." Kowalski started stroking Vecchio again.

Vecchio knew there had to be a good way to "What about Stella? You two didn't ever, um, didn't try the rear access?"

It took a second for Kowalski to parse his meaning. "Oh! No. And can we not talk about our ex-wife in bed?"

"Huh." Vecchio smiled a little, thinking about how much fun it would be to teach Kowalski. "Okay."

Vecchio used his leg to pull Kowalski closer, then reached down and started stroking Kowalski, who leaned his face in closer to Vecchio's and returned to the task at hand.

The next few minutes were filled with frantic kisses and moans of approval. Vecchio came first, which was all it took to send Kowalski over the edge. Neither of them did any thinking until the wet spot between them started getting cold. Kowalski got up first, got the tap water as warm as he could, and wet a washcloth for each of them.

He sat on the other bed, tossed a cloth to Vecchio, efficiently cleaned himself, and got under the covers.

"Hey! Why do I get the bed with the wet spot?" Vecchio couldn't quite manage to sound indignant, but tried anyway, as he picked up the washcloth.

"...because you're too busy grinning to move over here," Kowalski said, sounding a bit too pleased with himself.

Vecchio couldn't argue with that. He tossed his washcloth on the floor and joined Kowalski in the dry bed.

When Vecchio woke up a few hours later to the sound of rain on the roof, he was surprised to realize Kowalski had slept soundly next to him; usually with Kowalski around he woke up to pacing and foot shuffling. As he sat up, he saw Dief asleep on the other bed, and discovered that Fraser had left a strip of condoms on the nightstand along with a note saying "just in case."

This road trip was looking more fun every minute.


End file.
